


5次Keith让迦尔拉百思不得其解，1次震惊的却是人类

by LyndiaFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：人类是种很奇异的生物，就连混血人类也无法摆脱那些诡异的天性。*译者注：又名：给你的外星朋友科普的正确姿势





	5次Keith让迦尔拉百思不得其解，1次震惊的却是人类

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/gifts).
  * A translation of [5 Times Keith Surprised the Galra and 1 Time he Surprised the Humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420075) by [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck). 



5 Times Keith Surprised the Galra and 1 Time he Surprised the Humans

5次Keith让迦尔拉百思不得其解，1次震惊的却是人类

 

-1-

今天的开启方式和往常一样。Keith装了一碗早餐糊糊，和往常一样坐到了桌子前。Shiro和往常一样亲吻了一下他的头顶，挨着坐在了旁边。Lance也像往常一样嘲讽着“恶心的脱团狗从来不会克制秀恩爱”一边挽起Allura的手。而不同寻常的是，Pidge在看了Keith一眼之后，突然恍然大悟，她愣了一下，眼里放出精光。

 

几分钟后，Pidge打算打破现状。在这之前，Voltron小队和反抗军的其余成员已陆续来到餐桌前，各自开启了早晨的寒暄。当一个话题自然结束之后，Pidge挂上她的小妹妹微笑。

 

“Keith，草莓很可爱。”

 

所有谈话戛然而止。

 

Keith的脸立马变得通红，而Shiro那个混蛋，得意地偷笑了起来。

 

“不好意思，”Allura说，“草莓是什么？”

 

Keith抱起双臂呜的一声把脸埋了进去，Lance则放声大笑。

 

“你看到他脖子上的淤痕了吗？”Pidge解答道，露出了恶意的笑容。“当某个人，”她对着正在为Keith轻轻抚背的Shiro撇了撇头，“亲吻别人脖子太过于投入的时候，你懂的。”

 

当Lance靠过来轻轻用嘴唇碰了一下Allura的脖子之后，后者才明了似的睁大了眼睛，两人都嘻嘻傻笑了起来。

 

“Keith昨晚过得可好？”她甜甜地问，笑看当事人哀嚎着抬头朝Shiro恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。

 

Shiro则保持微笑，毫无悔意。

 

Keith重新把脸埋起来，闷在手臂间哼了两声。

 

“抱歉，你说啥？”Lance装傻。

 

“我说‘是的我昨晚很好’！”Keith冲他大喊。

 

Lance还想继续调戏，Ulaz却先开口了。

 

“交配标记我能理解。”他说，Keith的脸再次红了起来，而“交配”这个词同样把Shiro拉入了脸红的行列。

 

“我不懂的是，你们为何变红了？”

 

出人意料地，站出来解答的竟是Allura，她的话中堆笑。

 

“这叫做脸红，”她解释道，“当人类感到羞赧的时候，他们的面部就会因血管扩张而呈现红色。”

 

“这没有害处？”

 

“完全安全。只是一种慌张的表现而已。”

 

反抗军成员们似懂非懂，却又隐隐明白了其中的深意。

 

 

-2-

虽然狮堡大致上能够自给自足，但每隔几个月他们还是会找个歇脚处补充食材。一贯担任外交官的Allura会利用这一次次有意义的停留来巩固同盟星球与Voltron骑士之间的联系。因此，他们每几个月就会有不得不出席的宴会需要应酬。

 

尽管明白这些活动的重要性，Keith还是盼望着回到常规的日程中去，虽然那些日子乏味可陈，但最差也不过遇到些许危机而已。虽然打心底里佩服Allura待人接物的技巧，但外交从不是自己的长项。他就连和其他人玩文字游戏都耿直得可爱。所以大多数晚宴上，Keith都沉默寡言，只有在被提问或是与同伴搭腔时才会说话，常常一个人徘徊在僻静的角落里。

 

时值某次宴会，Keith刚找了个角落待着，Pidge就来到了他身边。

 

“我好久没跳舞了。”她说着，在一旁找了个舒服的位置。

 

他们结识的大部分外星生物都能采用某种形式的声音进行交流，唯独音乐却不曾出现在他们参与过的任何活动中。某些文明会有他们偏好的音律，但大多是重复播放的音节罢了，Keith听多了简直想捶墙。

 

Keith嗯了声答道。

 

“我其实没学过正规的舞蹈，”他跟她讲，“但是以前在学校的周末，我和Shiro经常会去夜总会跳舞。某次在狮堡训练完的第二天，我瞅见了Lance教Allura跳舞的场景。”他回忆着噗嗤地笑了，“如果你是在Allura跳舞时认识她的，你就绝对无法把她和优雅联系起来。”

 

想到Allura失态的模样，Pidge就小声笑了出来。

 

“想给派对增添点活力吗？”她举起通讯器问对方。

 

Keith乐了，他一撑墙壁，两人一起找主办方去了。

 

\-------

 

刚刚结束外围巡查回到宴会厅的Kolivan皱起了眉头。大厅里，骑士们一边大笑着一边相互围着转圈子，Pidge常常随身携带的一个小装置则不断发出声音。Lance拖着Allura，勉力带着她按某种规律的步伐走路。另一边的Hunk似乎相当专业地举着Keith旋转。虽然不想承认，但看着Keith大笑的样子，Kolivan的嘴角也不禁泛起了笑容。Pidge在对一小群围聚的嘉宾传授着看似随意又没有意义的动作，而Shiro正领着其中一位星球领导人学习相似的步伐，只不过他的学生比Lance的有悟性多了。

 

 

-3-

作为Voltron小队的一员，他们经常过着紧张危急、生死一瞬的生活，但是也有许多无聊的时光大家无事可做。有些日子里他们需要不停奋战，保卫宇宙，而同样有些日子里大伙儿只是平淡地从甲地赶往乙地罢了。毕竟频繁使用虫洞只是在无谓地消耗Allura的体力。

 

就在这段漫长时光中的某一天，Pidge和Lance又有想法了。

 

放在平时，Pidge和Lance的主意都会被大家不计代价地抵制，但是这一次，Shiro不得不承认，像外星同伴介绍《星球大战》听起来很有趣。因此，狮堡上的所有成员都被召集到公共休息室来参加“人类文明知识培训课程”。Coran的兴致可高昂了。

 

Hunk做了爆米花，Pidge准备好电影资源，Lance则从城堡各个角落拖来了被褥和枕头，在公共休息室的地板上铺了好几层。很快所有人便都懒洋洋地瘫在床垫上，等待投影仪上的播放按钮按下。

 

第一部电影，因为Shiro坚持要按照上映顺序来看，《新希望》就很有意思。阿尔泰人难以辨别哪些行为是人类现实中可以做到的，而哪些又是故事里捏造的。Lance执意想让Allura相信他真的有微弱的心灵感应能力，然而Shiro秉着留下太多错误认知会在战斗中犯下致命失误的想法，开始澄清事实与夸张的成分。

 

迦尔拉人一开始还接受良好，但是后来却被不科学的应用技术给分了神。Kolivan想了解光剑的作用原理，当Shiro解释说那完全是科幻想象现实中基本不可能实现之后，他又开始质疑电影这样描写的意义所在了。虽然迦尔拉人最后接受了科幻造物的存在，但他们还是无法理解“原力”这个概念。很显然，奇怪的人类就是喜欢设想一些超凡的力量。

 

Keith向来没有看电影的耐心，但他喜欢看这些外星伙伴们的反应。当影片播放到《绝地归来》时，他已经枕在Shiro肩上轻轻打鼾了。Shiro注意到后，宠溺地微笑着稍微挪了一下位置让Keith能靠得更舒服。

 

“Lance别闹，那是刚洗完的衣服！”Shiro刚一动Keith便开口，把在场所有人都吓了一跳。

 

过了一会儿能重新听见Keith轻轻的鼾声之后，Lance忍不住小声地笑了出来。Shiro也想忍耐，但在听到Keith喃喃着什么Hunk和美味的袜子时破了功。骑士们都在尽力憋笑的时候，Antok走到了Keith和Shiro身前，脱下面具将耳朵靠近了Keith的脑袋。他仔细聆听了好一会儿。

 

“他似乎睡着了。”Antok得出结论。

 

“对，”Shiro说，“他在说梦话。”

 

Antok露出狰狞的表情，以前Shiro会以为对方这是在生气，不过现在他知道这代表着不解或正在思考。

 

“当人类入睡后，”Shiro继续进一步解释，“为了防止梦境的内容被表现出来，我们的身体会陷入麻痹。但有些时候麻痹并不充分，有人就会梦游，而像Keith这样的情况就是在说梦话。”

 

接收到新讯息的Ulaz抬起头。

 

“梦是什么？”他问。

 

“唔，梦就是……”Shiro组织语言，思索着该怎么解释。“梦和记忆很像，但区别在于它们未曾真的发生过。许多人认为这是我们大脑处理和存储信息的方式。有时候梦有逻辑，但通常来说都是些零散的念头、经历和情绪的随意组合。如果在梦的中途醒来，我们可能会保有记忆，但一般也不会记住得太久。”

 

“你们在睡觉时会陷入麻痹，因此不会像梦中那样与现实世界互动？”

 

“没错。但有些人不一定。我有个表妹试过梦到自己在启动车辆。结果醒来发现自己把大门钥匙插在了点火器里。”

 

Ulaz听闻此事似乎有些惊恐。

 

“迦尔拉人不睡觉吗？”Shiro问。

 

“当然会睡，但我们不像你所描述的那样做梦。我们的睡眠更像一段深度放松，既不会失去对周遭环境的警觉，也不会和自己的记忆互动。”

 

\----------

 

第二天早上，Keith顶着惺忪的睡眼和四处支棱的发型走进餐厅。他接过Hunk给他递来的碗，坐下接受Shiro落在额头上的早安吻，挥走Lance假惺惺的酸话，然后拿起勺子。然而当他终于看向碗里时，却皱起了眉头。碗里不是往常的糊糊，而是一只油煎袜子。Keith看向Hunk。

 

“什么玩意儿？”

 

 

-4-

当Allura第三遍向骑士们讲解新同盟星球的文化时，Lance夸张地打了一个哈欠，Pidge瞪了他一眼之后自己也打了一个，随后跟着的是Hunk和Shiro。Keith对这传染病似的哈欠潮免疫，因为他已经快要睡着了。

 

看着哈欠连天的骑士们，Allura停了下来。

 

“你们打完了吗？”她最终这么说，话里带着嘲讽。Lance还没从早起的烦躁中缓过来，他撇了撇嘴。

 

“如果给我杯咖啡就好办了……”他喃喃自语。

 

其余骑士纷纷点头赞同，连Keith听到咖啡这个词也为之精神一振。

 

Allura不说话了。她曾经听说过咖啡，一般在骑士们谈到他们所怀念的地球事物时。她知道那是某种饮品，但是不清楚这对大家的晨间困意有什么帮助。

 

“咖啡是一种饮料吗？”她问。

 

Lance痛苦地点了点头。

 

“那是神之琼浆！”现在他惆怅地望着窗外的星星。

 

既然话题已经被转移，Allura便接下去问。

 

“有机会我也想尝试一下‘咖啡’。那是什么做的？你们经常在早上提起，莫非那是一道传统早点？”

 

Shiro点点头，接过了讲解的任务。

 

“是用烘培咖啡豆做的，把它们碾碎再用热水冲泡。虽然很多人钟爱其风味，但我们在早上饮用为的是其中的咖啡因。”

 

盯着Allura惊诧的样子，他继续讲下去。

 

“它会有轻微的兴奋剂效果，能令人清醒……”看到Allura的表情由惊异转为怀疑，他的话音渐渐低了下去。Ulaz却跳了起来。

 

“是不是翻译器坏了？我听你说这咖啡中有咖啡因，但这肯定不对啊。咖啡因是一种影响中枢神经系统的精神药物。”

 

望见自己外星人朋友脸上愈加凝重的不确定之情，Shiro觉得有趣地笑了。

 

“我觉得那只是其中一种用处而已。”他没有否认。

 

Ulaz又坐下了。

 

“可能它对人类和迦尔拉的作用效果不同？”他猜测道。“对我们而言，也许还有阿尔泰人，”他朝Allura示意，“这种物质会造成危险的后果，使我们的心率加速、缺乏食欲、神经质、焦虑，某些情况下还会精神错乱。”

 

“唔，其实这些症状也会发生在人类身上，”Shiro承认，“但是只有极个别案例会出现精神错乱。因为你很难意外摄入足以致病的剂量。你所讲的其它症状较为常见，可是对大多数人来说也并非严重至盖过其本身的优点。”

 

Ulaz拿出一块平板，似乎在对Shiro所言记着笔记。

 

“适量地服用咖啡因可以提神，加快反应速度、使情绪高昂。对一些人来说，比如说Lance，”Lance听到自己的名字招了招手，“咖啡因还能帮助他们镇静和集中精力。”

 

Ulaz停下了笔记，他转向Keith。

 

“你对咖啡因会起什么反应？”

 

Keith没有回答，既然大家都没在讨论任务，他干脆整个人睡着了。

 

Lance窃笑了起来。

 

“他喝咖啡跟喝水一样！我都没见过他不带咖啡上课的。无论一天中什么时间，他都在喝咖啡。”

 

Ulaz似乎若有所思。

 

“你们知不知道Daibazaal一天的长度相当于两个地球日？迦尔拉人的平均作息时间是三十二个小时活动加十六小时睡眠。我在想Keith对咖啡因的这种依赖也许是其对缺乏足够休息的应对措施。”

 

Shiro看上去也若有所思。

 

“似乎很有道理。”他说着，心里打着腹稿决定下次跟Keith谈谈，让他采用一套更适宜迦尔拉生理的作息周期。

 

Allura忽然敲起了桌子，换回大家的注意力。

 

“尽管这是一个极为有趣、日后也定具有研究意义的话题，但是目前的展示还是得先做完的。”

 

Pidge一把戳醒Keith，后者嗷了一声拍掉她的手，不情不愿地抬起头把朦胧的睡眼重新聚焦在Allura身上。

 

 

-5-

虽然大多数日子里大家都在从甲地赶往乙地，但也有些时候会陷入险情和紧张的战斗。

 

“Shiro！”Keith对着头盔通讯器大声喊。

 

“Shiro！Shiro！”没有回音。

 

“我找到他啦！”Lance声音传来，上气不接下气。“他还活着，但看上去像是晕倒了。”

 

任务开始时被低估了难度。反抗军发现了帝国一处关键的供给枢纽，攻陷该处基地本该是很容易的事。本来该是。

 

自从绿狮带着一个小队抵达基地却没遭遇任何反抗时，他就开始产生怀疑了。他们刚分头准备寻找控制中心，一群卫兵就突然跳出来，他的疑心便得到了证实。现在，一边冲过一条条走廊一边击退拦路的卫兵，Keith恐慌的心都跳到了嗓子眼。Shiro受伤了。Shiro受伤了。Shiro受伤了。

 

Keith拐角一转，差点迎头撞上Lance，后者正用消防员式背运法扛着Shiro，身后跟着一队卫兵，因为背着一个人而无法尽数击退。Keith立即消灭了追兵，回头转向Lance。

 

“他怎么样了？”他问道，摸到Shiro脖颈上缓慢而稳定的脉搏，他的惊慌才稍有平息。

 

“他会没事的。”

 

两人一路杀了出去，与Antok会合，Pidge已经在绿狮上待命了。

 

“快走！”Keith说着劈断了一旁的电线和装置，为Lance把Shiro运上狮子争取了时间。

 

在所有人都安全登船之后，Pidge起飞往狮堡返航。

 

\--------

 

几个小时之后，Shiro仅在医疗舱短暂停留了一会儿，便走进控制舱准备做任务汇报。

 

他才刚走进来，Keith就马上脱离队友怒气冲冲地赶过来，一把抓住高个儿男人的头发将他压低，粗暴地吻了上去。他们在原地僵持了一会儿，Shiro任由Keith通过啃咬和舔舐释放自己的恐惧。最后亲吻逐渐温柔，作为块头更大的一方的Shiro，此时也要融化在Keith的温存中了。

 

最后轻啄一口再分开，Keith带Shiro回到同伴们所在的地方，迦尔拉们脸上嫌弃的表情令他停下了。

 

“干嘛？”他戒备地问，“他受伤了。我很担心啊。而且，你们又不是没见过我和Shiro接吻。”

 

Thace作澄清状摇摇头。

 

“我们见过你们闭着嘴唇触碰对方的皮肤，但没见过你们相互舔舐彼此口腔啊。我为我们的反应道歉，但你们不会觉得这样做太不卫生了吗？”

 

“我想也许会有些奇怪，如果你没有生长在这种文化中的话。”Shiro坦言道，圈住Keith又在对方头上吻了一下。

 

“我们其实也不太明白人类为什么要接吻。”Pidge说，掂起脚尖在Hunk的脸颊亲了一口。Hunk也笑着亲了下她的头顶。

 

“有些人认为这和气味与信息素有关，或者有交换免疫系统信息等等作用，但也不是所有人类文化都这么做的。大多数文化中的人类会将脸颊与亲近的人相贴，像Shiro和Keith那样浪漫的接吻不是所有人类通用的。”

 

Lance用一只手揽住了Allura。

 

“你们也可以试一下，”他对仍持怀疑态度的迦尔拉们这么说，“我觉得很舒服啊。你们可以问问Allura。她一开始也觉得恶心，结果现在——噫呀！”Lance讲到一半就受到了来自一个满脸通红的Allura的铁臂制裁。

 

迦尔拉们看起来仍然将信将疑。

 

 

-＆1-

自打上次“人类文明知识培训课程”成功举办以来，电影之夜就安排上了日程，只要他们在训练和拯救宇宙之余时间允许就能开展。有些时候是人类选电影，有时候是阿尔泰人，有时是迦尔拉，又有些时候大家会一起选一部同盟星球上的知名电影。

 

一个晚上Antok选了一部史诗级迦尔拉情感大片，Thace和Ulaz都忍不住叫苦了起来——很显然Antok钟爱b级片——而Lance同样在公共休息室里铺了一个壮观的大被窝。Allura靠在Lance怀里，Pidge缩在Hunk身边，而Keith则躺在Shiro大腿上，后者正拨弄着他的头发。

 

画面里一个年轻的迦尔拉……男性？女性？Keith分辨不出。一个年轻的迦尔拉人正在歌颂他们的领袖有多么迷人。这首歌不错。旋律简单，伴奏绚丽且催眠。很快Keith就又贴在Shiro肚子上昏昏欲睡了。

 

Keith正心满意足地迷糊着，忽然感觉什么东西停下了，于是他翻了个身面向房间里的其他人。

 

“电影怎么停住了？”他问，想念悠扬的背景音乐和轻柔的人物对话营造的氛围。

 

“老铁，”Lance声音充满不可思议和难以置信，“是你在呼噜呼噜吗？”

 

Keith眨了好几次眼睛，似乎在消化这个问题。

 

“我不知道自己还有那个本领啊。”他还是面向着众人，闭上眼睛耸了耸肩，蹭了蹭Shiro的手掌让他继续摸别停下。

 

Shiro默许了对方可爱的撒娇行为。

 

“迦尔拉能呼噜呼噜吗？因为人类是决计办不到的。”

 

“可以的啊？”Ulaz说，“这是一种很常见的示好行为，不过在别人受伤的时候也有抚慰和镇静作用就是了。”

 

一直抚摸着Keith的Shiro听到这则讯息挑起了眉，另一人则又进入了屏蔽身边一切杂音，只回应爱人的亲密举动而轻声呼噜的状态。

 

“简而言之，迦尔拉就像一窝巨型家猫。”Lance调侃道，却也忍不住露出了姨母笑。

 

Shiro对Lance的形容翻了个白眼，内心里却觉得这真贴切。

 

在简要解释了什么是家猫，搞得迦尔拉们一脸莫名其妙、哭笑不得之后，电影继续播放，Keith继续呼噜呼噜而Shiro继续抚摸着对方。如此简单的甜蜜，Shiro小心地呵护这一刻，心都要融化了。

 - Fin -


End file.
